Xenoblade Novelization
by IcyErythNights
Summary: I love Xenoblade and decided to novelize it! Note I do not own Xenoblade Chronicles. Rated T as the game actually is. MAJOR spoilers.
1. Prologue- The Battle of Sword Valley

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE- I do not own any of the characters of Xenoblade Chronicles nor the game itself or the plot. I simply just love the game and decided to novelize it! Hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

_Long ago..._

A sea splashed, stretching as far as could be seen. Water only lapped into waves occasionally, and the clouds above a dark gray. Nothing existed, nothing but the sea and the sky, almost as if the two things were waiting for something to come alive.

_...the world was nothing more than an endless sea, cloaked in a boundless sky, reaching as far as could possibly be imagined._

And suddenly, as if on cue, two great beings appeared. Swinging giant swords, they raged in a battle, the clashes echoing across the sea and sky, the sea churning up at the movements of the titans. Waves splashed around them, reaching ginormous sizes, but the titans took no notice, locked on each other in battle and war.

_Then two great titans came into existence.  
_

Crash! The titans continued to swing at each other. They blocked hits, as each could hurt the other badly if they got a hit._  
_

_The Bionis and the Mechonis._

The Mechonis stopped, staring at the Bionis. As quick as something its size could, the Bionis reared back and swung at the Mechonis with its sword. The hit landed, slicing the Mechonis' arm right off. The arm landed in the sea, huge waves rippling out from the force of impact. Yet the beings took no notice, continuing to slice at each other.

_The titans were locked in a timeless battle._

Finally, it ended. The Bionis swung right into the Mechonis' chest, while the Mechonis slashed at the Bionis' side at the same time. The battle was over. The titans' lives had ended.

_And at last... only their lifeless corpses remained._

_Eons have passed.  
_

The scenery changed to on the Bionis' corpse, where life had sprouted anew. Clouds of dust were kicked up as explosions and rifle shots hit the ground, clearly a sign of war.

_Now our world, this vast land stretching across the remains of the Bionis, is under attack from a relentless force known as the Mechon._

Soldiers ran quickly, attempting to land hits on...robotic looking things, clearly Mechon, which came in different types yet all had similarities. Yet even though they tried hard, psychical attacks wouldn't do a thing. It took many men to take out just one Mechon, at many Mechon were rushing in quickly. It seemed like they, the soldiers, were definitely going to lose.

The Mechon killed many men at once with Ether shots. "Retreat! Retreat!" cried one soldier, terrified of the approaching horde of Mechon. Even though the men tried to run, the Mechon took many of them, killing them quickly and swiftly. The men ran as fast as they could, fueled by fear.

"Retreat! Retreat! Retreat!" the cries of the man sounded again, beckoning other soldiers with his hand. The Mechon were close, very close. One soldier stood talking into a radio, his speech urgent. "Number of M78 Mechon is unknown! GAH!" he shouted as a Mechon grabbed him with an arm, raising and stabbing him. He was dead quickly.

One man ran through the crowd of fleeing soldiers. He had long brown hair, with blue eyes. And he wielded a red sword with a blade made out of light. Unlike the others, his sword, the Monado, cut through the Mechon with ease. He slashed through them, one by one, taking no hits. Maybe after all, they were saved.

After slashing through a great deal of Mechon, he stopped and looked at the approaching lot. "They're approaching down our weak right flank," he noted. With the Monado, wielded in his right hand, he stabbed a broken part of a Mechon. "For a bunch of soulless machines, they seem to know a thing or two. But we'll see."

More men, including an older blonde one and a black haired one, rushed to the brown haired man. "Dunban!" shouted the blonde, named Dickson. "We've been given the order to retreat. We're pulling back the line to Colony 6." Another explosion from the Mechon made him wince and cover his face with one arm. "That's where we'll set up the last line of defense."

Dunban, the brown haired man with the Monado, nodded. "Yeah, that's a good idea. Any more time spent hanging around here, and we're done for," he said, grinning slightly as he did. More explosions caused the black haired man, Mumkhar, to wince multiple times. "Count me in!" Mumkhar said. "We've gotta get out of here." Dunban looked to Mumkhar, his face a full grin now. "Or we could stay and fight?"

"What!?" cried Mumkhar. "Ack!" More Mechon were approaching, firing around them. "We may die if we take a stand here," said Dunban. "But staying gives us the chance to change our destinies. We have the Monado." He motioned to his sword. "With this, the future is ours for the taking!" And without listening to anything else, he attempted to jump out into the fight. But Dickson grabbed him and pulled him down.

"Stupid beast!" he shouted. "Your body can't take any more of the Monado. I can tell by just looking at you!" Dunban grinned again slightly, replying, "Getting short sighted in your old age, Dickson? I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm still in control." Dickson shook his head and sat down, muttering, "I should've known I couldn't talk sense into a beast." Suddenly he grinned. "Let's do this. I'm going with you. You'll need someone to drag your corpse home."

"As long as you think you've still got the strength in you, old man," chuckled Dunban. "Oi, you two! We've been ordered to pull back. I'm leaving!" announced Mumkhar. "Well I say you're coming with us," said Dunban. "What would we do without those?" He looked to Mumkhar's claws, his weapon. "The enemy second wave is approaching!" shouted a soldier. Dickson looked to Dunban. "It's now or never, Dunban. Let's show them what we've got. We'll give them a warm Homs welcome!"

"Acknowledged," said Dunban. The two leaped over, heading straight into the Mechon horde. "What're they trying to prove?!" Mumkhar said to himself, watching them go. "I'm not throwing my life away! No point dying in some godforsaken field." He peeked around the corner, watching still. "Nothing for it. I'll have to use Dunban as a decoy...that should give me time to escape." He chuckled slightly.

Many Mechon M72 were gathered. Mumkhar hurried to them, knowing that to use Dunban as a decoy, he had to be with him. They ran in, the three of them slashing away at Mechon. These were not going down as easy it seemed.. one Mechon slashed Dunban's face while the other got his leg, making him fall backwards. In return Dunban charged at them, slashing across their middles, his face and leg bleeding. _One more near them!  
_The three all turned to the remaining Mechon M72, and the Mechon didn't know who to attack. It was finished after lots of slashing and shouting.

A much bigger Mechon M82 landed in front of them. Its claws, like razor blades snapped as it rushed towards the three of them. Dodging to the side, Dunban slashed at it, though stopped when he noticed Mumkhar getting cut deeply by the Mechon M82. "Mumkhar! You okay?" he shouted. Blood dripped from Mumkhar's gash, but he brushed it off. "Fine, fine." _Soon he'd escape._ Dickson fired on the Mechon and it turned to him, lunging for an attack, but he dodged backwards just out of reach. "Monado Buster!" cried Dunban, finishing it.

The three panted after finishing off the huge Mechon. Yet more Mechon continued to hurry in. "You've gotta be kidding me!" shouted Mumkhar. "It's their main force," replied Dickson. "Looks like the Mechon are hell-bent on taking us out." Dunban replied, with a serious face for once, "They'll have to be to take us out. Now, let's even the odds a bit!" He raised the Monado again, activating the light blade portion. "Dickson, Mumkhar! Let's do this!" The three charged forward into the oncoming fleet.

Dickson jabbed at a Mechon but missed. It attempted to swing back, but Dickson jumped and lobbed its head off. Mumkhar slashed at a different one with his claws, blocking its rush towards him, then struggling for a bit and finally knocking it down. Dunban ran farther into the horde, slashing at Mechons' heads and sides, knocking them out with quick and clean blows from the Monado.

But the Monado became to much, shouting and groaning, Dunban was being drained of his energy, and he could hardly move. A Mechon rose up, heading clearly for Dunban. Dickson's eyes widened, shouting "DUNBAN!" he rushed toward him. Just as the Mechon plunged its claws, Dickson jumped and took it instead. The Mechon stabbed his back, blood leaking out of the wound. "Ugh..."

Eyes narrowing, he jumped and stabbed the Mechon through with his weapon, flinging it away, though coming with it. The Mechon was dead, but Dickson wasn't. "I ain't going down that easily." Scrabbling over one of the dead Mechon, he called, "Dunban! You alright?" Dunban had stood up, and replied, "What does it look like? I'm still good to go!"

Mumkhar had slipped away, and he watched this event unfold. "Hehehe, I guess a hero's gotta reach his limit someday!" He turned to leave, running off. Dickson was supporting Dunban, who looked to Mumkhar. "Mumkhar! What are you doing!? That way is-" Mumkhar turned back, grinning sadistically at the two. "Sorry, brothers! Hate to drop this on you, but it's the Monado they're after! So have fun keeping 'em occupied for me. I'm getting the hell outta here!"

"Mumkhar, you dirty-" Mumkhar chuckled. "Don't worry, I'll organize your funerals! Well, see ya boys!" he turned and fled. Dunban called after him, "Wait-" but was cut off by a huge Ether blast shooting at the pile of Mechon, launching Dickson and Dunban to the side.

A huge Mechon, even bigger than the M82, was walking towards them. Both Dunban and Dickson were shocked, and Dickson said, "If this is a joke, it ain't funny." He sighed. "Looks like this is it. At least we know our luck can't get any worse from here." But Dunban stood up, facing the approaching huge Mechon. "Dunban?"

Dunban didn't turn. "Dickson, take care of the survivors." Dickson stared. "Dunban, what are you playing at?"

Mumkhar was fleeing still. Nearly there, he muttered, "Those idiots. I'll just come and get the Monado when everything's quieted down a bit. That thing's gonna be mine!" Suddenly he fell, sliding into a ditch. He looked up, to only see blackness for a moment...then, a beam of red light locked on to his forehead. Many more appeared. He gulped. "Oh, no! Please!" He tried to scramble backwards, only to be unable to escape.

A loud scream echoed.

* * *

"Vile Mechon!"  
Dunban held the Monado, staring at the Mechon ahead.

"If you think the Homs, the people of Bionis, are just waiting here for you to pick us off... You are sorely mistaken!" He swung it in front of him, almost as a warm-up. And he charged, straight at the Mechon, ready to wipe them out once and for all.

Clouds covered the scene. The scenery changed, to a starry night sky with a huge floating island and sea, then to a large forest full of huge trees and many animals, to the outside of the corpses of the Bionis and Mechonis.

_**Xenoblade Chronicles.**_


	2. Chapter 1- Mechon Wreckage

_**One**_** y****ear**_** later...**_

The sky was a pale blue, as fluffy, pure white clouds slid across it. Cliffs rose into the sky, dotted with the greenest grass. Trees surrounded the clearing in the middle. The sun hung in the middle of the sky, its light dabbling the ground, only being blotted out by the clouds and most of the shade was under trees. A Skeeter zoomed around the clearing, landing on strands of grass occasionally to take a rest.

"A Mechon M71!"

A voice rang out from in the clearing. The voice belonged to a boy; specifically a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, boy. He wore a very dark gray, long-sleeved shirt, with a red vest which was rather short. His pants were mainly a light brown, mixed with red and a tiny bit of blue. This boy was Shulk.

"I bet I can use its optical system to align one of the Anti-Air Batteries," said Shulk, rummaging through some old pieces of Mechon rubbish. He opened its shell, then frowned as he peered inside, chucking the piece he tugged off away. "No good. It's broken." He took one piece and held it in his hand, looking at it curiously. "The joint section...it's buckled." He chucked that away too.

"It's completely...useless," he said to himself, getting up and stretching, then flopping down on the grass under a tree. He watched the sky and cliffs, and noticed a Skeeter flying in his vision. "Ah, maybe Fiora was right...I should get out more," he mumbled. The Skeeter landed on his shoulder, and he turned to look at it for a moment. It flew off after a bit.

"Huh?" he noticed another piece of leftover Mechon armor, which looked in better shape. "An M69!" He pushed himself up, and he ran to the M69. He examined it, looking it from side to side. "It's armor would be _perfect_ for making a shield." He began tugging, grunting from the effort. "If I can just get it off, I should be able to-" Suddenly the armor began jerking and moving, and moved so much it threw Shulk off. "-!"

"Shulk!" The armor was about to pounce on Shulk, when a red-headed boy ran in with a driver, smacking the armor away. It scrabbled against the junk, legs popping out. "Reyn!" gasped Shulk. "It's not a Mechon- It's just a Krabble! It was using the Mechon armor as a shell." Reyn - the red head- nodded, shouting back, "I'll lure it away and Topple it. When its down, you finish it off!"

Shulk nodded, unsheathing his Junk Sword. The Krabble launched itself at Shulk, slashing his arm, and Shulk retaliated by hurrying to its back and using Back Slash, causing it to waver slightly on its legs. Reyn attacked it as well when it wobbled, which made it turn to him and launch itself again, but before it could, Shulk used Turn Strike. "Now, Reyn!" shouted Shulk. Nodding, Reyn used Wild Down, toppling the Krabble. The two then whammed on it while it couldn't attack, but still couldn't finish it.

The Krabble recovered from topple, slashing across his leg. Reyn winced, but Shulk hurried over and Back Slashed it, finishing it off. "That was a close one," he commented, eyeing the Krabble. "Thanks Reyn." Reyn looked to him, not saying your welcome, but going, "Dude, what were you doing wandering off on your own?" _Of course,_ thought Shulk._ I should've known he would scold me for going off on my own..._ "You should stay where I can keep an eye on ya," he finished.

"It's pretty dangerous outside the colony. There are all kinds of monsters," Reyn said, sighing slightly. "Yeah," Shulk agreed, turning to the Krabble shell. "But thanks to you, we got its shell. Everyone in the colony's gonna be really happy," he finished in a satisfied tone. Reyn rolled his eyes at his best friend. "I'm more worried about you than the shell. Ah, whatever... Knowing what you're like, at least you'll make a decent weapon out of it," he muttered, but then brightened slightly with a grin. "This Scrap Driver's excellent."

Shulk scratched his head and replied modestly, "Thanks...but it was nothing really. I just learned by watching Dickson." Reyn nodded, and observed, " 'Course, Dunban's weapon still beats them all." Shulk placed his hand on his chin, thinking, and replied mostly to himself, "The Monado...I hope I can figure out the secret of its power one day." Reyn knew one of Shulk's goals was to figure out the secret of the Monado, so he encouraged, "You will, Shulk. Anyway we better get back to the colony. If I'm late for drills again, old Square-tache is gonna kill me."

"Square-tache?" Shulk chuckled slightly. "Oh, the Defense Force Colonel. He's _pretty_ scary." Reyn sighed and nodded. "Tell me about it." Shulk hung his head, feeling pretty ashamed. "Sorry Reyn. I didn't mean for you to come all this way on your break," he mumbled. Reyn shook his head and turned, replying,"Don't worry about it. Let's get back." He slowly walked towards and exit path, and Shulk paused for a moment before following.

"We better hurry," said Shulk thoughtfully. "Don't want..._Square-tache_ to kill you, now do we?" Reyn chuckled slightly. " 'Course!" They began to walk down the path, occasionally making small talk, or picking up collectibles. The wind blew softly, blowing around blades of grass, or Dawn Hydrangeas, or Skeeters. They stopped occasionally to fight Bunnits that tried to attack them, but mostly stayed peaceful.

Finally they reached the end of the path. A large city laid in the middle of a clearing, with a bridge entrance. Shulk and Reyn walked onto the bridge, stopping there. "I better get going to the HQ," said Reyn. "You going to the Weapons Development Lab?" Shulk nodded, replying, "Yeah. Just after I've sold what I can't use." "All right then. See ya later." Reyn turned and headed off.

Shulk stretched again, and headed into the city as well.


	3. Chapter 2- The Monado

_**A/N-** **Also if you couldn't tell, I'll be inserting some of my own dialogue and actions along with the game's. Letting you know right now~**_

* * *

Shulk walked through the Commercial District, stopping occasionally to pick up quests and sell or trade. He got himself some satisfactory new equipment, and he walked slowly to the Military District. The Military District was where the Weapon Development Lab was. As soon as he walked in the District, he noticed there was some commotion going on in the center of it.

"You _idiots!_ What the hell are you playing at?"

Shulk blinked, looking to the clearing. _Uh-oh,_ he thought._ The colonel's gonna explode._ The pink-mustached colonel of Colony 9's defense force, Vangarre, was shouting at some soldiers. "Crashing the mobile artillery into a house!?" he roared. "How long have you been in the force!?" The soldiers shuddered, obviously intimidated. One said shakily, "Sorry, Sir, it's just that we were going as fast as we could. L-like you told us to."

The other added, "But it's impossible to get back to get back to the Military District in only 40 seconds." Shulk sighed, watching them. Colonel Vangarre had a habit of making people do things in an incredibly short amount of time. Vangarre spat back to the soldiers, "I don't want _any_ excuses! Champions don't WHINE, they WIN!" The first soldier nodded, replying, "Y-yes sir."

"You're a disgrace to the uniform!" snarled Vangarre. "Are you forgetting the shame you brought on this force during joint maneuvers with Colony 6!? **Stick your back into it, maggots!** Move it!" The soldiers both murmured shakily, "Y-yes sir." The Colonel commanded, "Get the artillery back to the Military District, double time! Then I want A MILLION press-ups from both of you!" _The colonel can get pretty scary. I pity those_ guys, thought Shulk as he watched them. "And you better not stop until your biceps explode!" Vangarre added.

_'You better not stop until your biceps explode!' Ah, now I pity them even more,_ Shulk added to himself. In an attempt to defend themselves, one of the soldiers said, "C-colonel. We can't move the artillery." Vangarre snapped, "What? You better give a DAMN GOOD REASON why!" The other soldier answered, "Sir, the impact of the crash damaged the ether conduction cable. The ether fuel continued to leak out and now, the cylinder is empty."

Vangarre didn't find that an excuse. "Well, change the cylinder then! Can't you do something as simple as that!?" The first soldier replied, "T-the auxiliary cylinders have all been used up. It'll be three days until more come in, Sir." Vangarre sighed and criticized, "I told you to keep a stock of fuel in _reserve!_" "S-sorry, Sir..." both soldiers mumbled. "You're nothing but slackers! _Nothing but slackers_!" Vangarre punched one of the soldiers in the face, and Shulk held a hand up to his eyes. After a bit of waiting he lowered his hand and looked back to the clearing.

"Same old Colonel. At this rate," he mumbled, "The men will all be _dead_ before they get to see any action." He sighed and stuffed his hand in his pockets. One of the girl soldiers had walked in the District a bit after he had. She glanced to him. "Looks like the Colonel's been more angry then usual," she murmured. "I'm lucky I was out of the Colony at the time." Shulk nodded, replying, "Yeah, you were lucky."

"I pity those guys," the girl said. "I'm heading off. See you, Shulk." He nodded to her and she walked off. Shulk glanced around the district, watching some soldiers talk to the ones who had been yelled at by Vangarre. Their chatter was quiet; obviously they feared being criticized as well. Shulk clucked his tongue, looking to the building on his left called the Weapon Development Lab.

He stretched and walked into the Lab. After walking down a sloping tunnel, he entered a rather large room. There were some small tanks on the walls. In the center of the room, there laid a pedestal. And on the pedestal was a red sword, the Monado. Shulk walked up to it, watching it carefully. He didn't even notice that there was another person inside the room with him.

"All right, Shulk. How are you?"

Shulk gave a start, looking behind him, to an older blonde male. "Dickson! When did you get back to Colony 9?" Dickson grinned, replying, "Just now. I see you've been busy." Shulk noticed he was holding a black notebook, the one he had been writing notes on the Monado in when Dickson wasn't around. "Looks like your research on the Monado has been going well. I made the right chose, leaving you in charge."

Shulk rubbed the back of his head in slight embarrassment. "Your research notes really helped," Dickson said. He also walked to the Monado, looking curiously at it. "So you can activate it now then?" Shulk blinked, looking from Dickson to the Monado. "Well," he began,"anyone can activate it." He leaned closer to the Monado, peering at it. "The problem is controlling it."

Dickson stood up straighter. "Yeah. For everyone except _him,_" he said. Shulk nodded. "Yes. If anyone other then Dunban were able to control the Monado, we could surpass any military force in the world," he murmured. "You think so?" questioned Dickson. He then skimmed over Shulk's notes and looked up. "What are these 'hidden functions' you mention?"

"It's still only conjecture, but it's starting to look like the Monado might be something much more significant than just a weapon for defeating Mechon," replied Shulk. "Hmm... I see," said Dickson. "And the evidence to support your theory?" Shulk rested a hand on his chin, saying, "It's the symbol that appears in the center when the Monado's activated. What I know is, the center is made from multilayered glass. The symbol appears on the top layer...and each layer is made differently." He paused, taking a breath.

"So it's possible that other symbols appear on different layers?" inquired Dickson. "Which means..." began Shulk. "The Monado might conceal even more power," finished Dickson. "Am I right?" Shulk gave a slow nod. "If we could just..." Shulk reached out, placing one hand on the Monado's center, "Unlock the Monado's power..."

_Smoke covered the scene, coughing people rushing throughout. Two soldiers were carrying a brown-haired man on a stretcher. "Dunban! Dunban!" cried a blonde female with green eyes, moving slowly along on one side of the stretcher as it was carried. Shulk was on the other side, listening quietly. In the background, men were shouting, "Take care of the most injured! Take them home or to any care you can find as fast as possible!" An air craft landed on the ground._

_"Come on! Get a move on!" Colonel Vangarre shouted. "Dunban!" shouted Shulk, looking down at the brown-haired man, almost horrified. "...D-don't...look like that," choked out Dunban. "I...haven't gone..yet." He gave a small cough. The blonde girl looked even more worried. "Shulk," Dunban murmured. Shulk leaned closer, and Dunban whispered something to him. He felt a wave of shock, then he backed away, as the stretcher was carried off, the blonde girl still at its side._

_Loud alarms sounded around him, but Shulk felt vaguely unaware of it all. His mind was still focused on what Dunban had whispered to him, and the resulting shock of it. He regained himself, and he looked behind him, towards a shed's deck. On it rested a red sword, laying against the wall. "...The Monado..." murmured Shulk. He felt a wave of determination as he looked at it._

**_"I-it...was the M-Monado.. It was...c-controlling me. Even s-so...it saved us...s-saved our future..."_**

Shulk shook his head, attempting to clear his memories, but Dunban's voice still rang in his head.

**_"N-next...it will be up__ to...y-you.."_**

He gave a small sigh, aware that Dickson was watching him. "Dunban..." he muttered to himself. Dickson stayed silent for a moment, then said, "Well, I'd better get the supplies delivered to the Defense Force." He turned and headed to the exit, though stopped just before leaving and added,"I'll drop 'round the HQ. See how they're gettin' on." Shulk blinked, then replied, "Okay. I'll see you later."

He turned back to the Monado, when Dickson suddenly said, "Shulk, y'know what? You stay in the lab too much! That and scrambling around for Mechon parts. It ain't healthy for kids your age! Get some fresh air, before you make me worry too much." He sighed, looking to the exit. "Alright, I'm off." He left the lab.

Shulk rubbed the back of his head, which he then shook. "Ah, I suppose he's right," he mumbled. "Well, at least I know where to go." He also left the lab, however instead of going deeper into the District, he headed off to the Central Plaza. When he reached it, he glanced out over the lake to his left, then to the paths on his right and in front of him. "I'll just cut through the Residential District..." he said thoughtfully. "Outlook Park just seems to be closer that way."

And off he went.


	4. Chapter 3- Fiora

**A/N: Okay, there is another Xenoblade Novelization on the site, however mine and the other one will be different. I've asked the creator of the other Novelization and he's fine that I too am doing one. Author out!**

* * *

Birds chirped, resting in the trees of the colony. Children played outside happily, some watching as the fluffy blue clouds rolled across the sky. They laughed to one another, pointing out shapes and other things in the sky.

In one house, a window was open. It was to let out the heat which had built up inside the house on the summer day. The house had two floors- the open window was on the top floor. The floor seemed to be like a whole room on its own, like a bedroom. There was a nice carpet, a bed, a small table next to the bed, and some shelves. One shelf had katanas on it.

A man with long, dark brown hair relaxed on the bed. Well, relaxed wasn't exactly the right word- more so pondering, as the man had a troubled expression on his face. He lifted an arm, which bore scars, and looked at it, frowning. "I wonder if it will ever heal," the man murmured to himself. His arm shook, and he sighed, only to be interrupted by a voice, calling from the stairs. "Dunban?"

The man, Dunban, chuckled as he heard the voice. It clearly was a young woman's. "Yes, Fiora?" There were footsteps as a blonde woman with green eyes came up the stairs. She was carrying soup and a drink on a tray, a small smile upon her face. Dunban glanced to the food. "Ah, it's time for me to eat already, then?" He blinked, looking to the younger woman. "You know, you didn't have to bring it yourself. You just could have called me."

The girl walked to the bed, setting the tray down on the table near the bed. "Oh, don't be silly, Dunban," she said. She sat down next to the bed, and looked up to him. "Do you want me to feed you?" Dunban watched her, letting out a small laugh. "Come on, Fiora. Don't treat me like an invalid. After all, I'm better than I was a year ago," he told the girl, Fiora. Fiora nodded, agreeing, "Much better!"

Dunban looked to her. "I was nearly dead back then, after all. You were very worried." Fiora chewed on her lip, glancing from where she sat up to him. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked. "You're my _brother,_ Dunban." Dunban smiled a bit, then said, "But I've made a lot of progress. Nowadays I'm almost well enough to handle the Monado." Fiora gasped and stood up, her blonde hair whipping about, exclaiming furiously, "Don't say that, Dunban!" Her green eyes sparkled with anger and worry. "The Mechon are _gone_ now! Why would you say that?"

He glanced to Fiora, realizing how sensitive the subject of the Monado was with her. "I mean I'm just prepared. Sorry," he apologized. Fiora settled herself down, and sat again next to the table. "Okay," she said. "But on another note, you should eat before it gets cold. I made it extra special today." She smiled up at him. Dunban chuckled at his sister's enthusiasm. "Don't feel like you need to stay here then, Fiora." He relaxed against the pillow. "You should go and make your next delivery."

Fiora bit her lip. "But..." Dunban looked from the window to Fiora. "I'm pretty sure he'd like to try it while it's hot," he said. Fiora sighed and shook her head, looking away from Dunban. "It's fine, Dunban. Shulk has no sense of taste anyway.." She brushed her light blonde hair out of her face, frowning. "He'd say it's delicious, no matter hot or cold." Dunban smiled to her. "In this case, he'll actually mean it, Fiora." He looked out the window calmly. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Off you go," he told her. Fiora sighed at the last words, standing up. "...Okay." She began to walk away, then stopped on the top of the stairs, looking to him.

"...Dunban."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Fiora smiled to him, then set off down the stairs.

Dunban watched her go, then looked to his injured arm. He chewed on his lip, glancing to the soup and drink. He moved to the edge of the bed, gingerly picking up the spoon in his injured hand. He winced, his whole arm shaking, as he dropped the spoon. It clattered loudly as it landed on the uncarpeted portion of the floor. His arm continued to shake, and Dunban sighed.

On the table, there was a photo of three men. Dunban, Dickson, and Mumkhar. Dunban looked to the photo, giving a sharp intake of breath. "...I'm not finished yet," he said determinedly. "I have to be prepared to use the Monado again..."

-:-

Fiora grabbed the sandwich in its container, biting her lip as she walked out the door. Some barrels and small flowers were outside their door for decoration, but it wasn't much special. The blonde stopped at a voice, calling, "Hey, Fiora!"

"Dickson!" Fiora smiled at the older man. "Seems to me you're in a bit of a hurry," Dickson observed. "What're you up to?" Fiora glanced to the sandwich container, then back to Dickson. "I'm taking Shulk some food," she said. "I'm on my way to the lab now." Dickson laughed. "Shulk's not there right now," he told her. "Really?" asked Fiora, a bit surprised. Dickson replied, "I sent him out for some fresh air. You know how he is. I'm sure you have an idea of where he'll be." Fiora tapped her chin, then said, "Outlook Park?" The man nodded. "That's the one."

"Okay," said Fiora. "Thanks, Dickson." Dickson nodded to her and walked off. Fiora watched him go, then looked to the bridge. _There's a nice breeze today,_ Fiora thought. _No wonder Dickson sent Shulk out today of all days._ She walked onto the bridge, observing the environment around her. The sun was hot today, but mixed with the breeze, it was just right. Fiora smiled as she exited the bridge, following a branching path. Little Skeeters buzzed through the air, and Bunnits hopped playfully around. Fiora noticed a Giant Hornet sitting on a flower. _I remember the first time I saw one of those. They're so big!_ She found a jar, then carefully walked to the Hornet, and captured it in the jar.

"I'm not a big fan of these," she said aloud, watching it inside the jar. "But I think Reyn likes them. I'll give it to him later." She put the jar away, continuing down the path. She wasn't going to start a fight with the Bunnits or Skeeters; she found the Bunnits cute and had no reason to attack Skeeters. Fiora hummed, continuing on, gazing around at trees and the grass slowly swaying in the wind.

She passed by another bridge which led into the Colony, and stopped at the bottom of some stairs. Fiora bit her lip, then continued up the stairs, which led up a small hill. At the end of the stairs lay a small park. There was a big tree in the center, with lampposts around. There were some flowers and some bushes. In front of the tree, there was a bench.

And on the bench was a blonde boy with blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 4- Outlook Park

**A/N: So I got this chapter up! Sorry for the wait, I nearly had it done but my browser closed on me ;o; But before I do the next chapter, I want at least one review for this chapter. Just 1, before I update again. Please?**

* * *

Shulk sat on the bench, the breeze cooling him off. _The Monado... _he pondered._ The only sword to be effective against the Mechon. The people say that before time even began, the Bionis wielded it. The same Bionis we all live on..._ He gazed out over the Colony, a view visible from Outlook Park. That was why he liked it so much. _It must have a secret,_ he thought. _Its secret must be how Dunban could destroy so many Mechon._

_...And why he lost the use of his right arm._ Shulk still vividly remembered the day when Dunban was being carried on a stretcher, the Monado having drained his energy after the Battle of Sword Valley. _If I could just...unlock the secret of its power-_

"Shulk!"

The blonde boy blinked, awakening from his thoughts. He turned to the source of the voice, only to see the blonde-haired and green-eyed girl, Fiora. "There you are," said Fiora with a smile. She held up a container. "Oh, hey Fiora," Shulk greeted the other blonde. The tree's leaves shook calmly in the breeze as the young woman walked to him and sat down next to him on the bench, handing him the container.

Shulk opened it, blinking. There was a sandwich inside, as expected. He bit into the sandwich, nearly immediately smiling. "This is great, Fiora!" he exclaimed. "It tastes really good!" Fiora's green eyes turned intently on him. "Really?" she asked, hopefulness in her voice. _Maybe Dunban was right after all._ "Of course. This is amazing," he answered happily. Fiora relaxed on the bench. "C'mon, Shulk, you say that all the time," she said.

Shulk glanced to her, then drank a bit of the water she had also taken him. "Not quite," he replied. "I mean, I do, but it's always delicious. Today is amazing though." He glanced to her, smiling. "Unless you want me to lie to you..." Fiora giggled. "Oh, I'm relieved. I used special herbs and spices this time!" She cupped her face in her hands. "So if you had said if it was the same as always, I would have known for sure you have no sense of taste."

Shulk stopped eating, looking to her, obviously confused. "What?" Fiora laughed, looking away. "Nothing, nothing." She went silent, relaxing against the bench as Shulk continued to eat. Fiora watched two skeeters fly around the fence, the grass moving gently in the wind. The sky remained its usual peaceful blue as Fiora closed her eyes and smiled. The wind blew in her hair, as she said, "The breeze feels so good, don't you agree?"

Shulk glanced at her, smiling a bit. "Yeah, it really cools me down." He finished his sandwich, looking into the sky. "I'd nearly forgotten how it feels.." His voice trailed off as he listened to the faint sound of the breeze. "...I never thought it could get so quiet around the colony," he said, smiling. Fiora giggled, teasing, "That's because you're around Reyn so much. You got used to all his noise." Her green eyes sparkled.

"Maybe," replied Shulk, and the two blondes both laughed. The two quieted down, and Fiora gazed out over the colony. The breeze blew through their hair as they relaxed on the bench, listening as the leaves rustled in the trees above them. Fiora finally spoke. "It's so peaceful..." she said softly. "Hey, Shulk?" The blue-eyed boy glanced to her, making a "hmm" noise. "Y'know, I wish every day could be like this...so calm and quiet," she continued. Shulk nodded, about to agree, when a loud siren cut him off.

Shulk looked to the sky. "The debris siren," he said, frowning. Fiora followed his gaze, watching some rubble fall from above. "That's strange," said Fiora. "There hasn't been much falling lately." As the debris fell, the protective canons turned to them, firing green blasts up. The rubble exploded when hit by the green ether, and Shulk frowned. "We better get back to the Colony," he said, standing. "After all, the Anti-Air Batteries can't protect us out here." Fiora nodded, gathering her things. "You're right," she agreed. "Let's go."

The two set off, but Fiora stopped after a moment. "Hey, Shulk." Shulk turned. "What is it, Fiora?" he asked. "Do you remember that time when we watched the sunrise here?" she inquired. "It was when we were a lot younger." Shulk looked thoughtful, and he tapped his chin before answering, "I remember. Didn't we come because...of you and Dunban.." He trailed off, looking to the girl. "You had that fight, didn't you?" Fiora frowned, answering, "Mhm. That falling out wasn't exactly pretty. It didn't have much to do with you, but I dragged you out here anyway." She chuckled mildly.

"I'm glad you did, even if just that one night," Shulk replied. "We talked for hours and hours about all sorts of things...and then you fell asleep after a while, but I stayed up longer, watching the stars..." He trailed off into reminiscence. Fiora took a moment to register this, then her cheeks burned a faint pink as she exclaimed, "Oh no!" This seemed to jerk Shulk from his memories, as he looked up. "What? What is it?"

_Oh, gee,_ Fiora thought as she blushed. _I have this horrible, horrible feeling that I said something REALLY embarrassing! Like wanting to get married, or something..._ "Um...Shulk, you don't remember what I said back then, do you?" she questioned faintly. "Hmm...well, kinda," Shulk replied. "I can't exactly put my finger on it though.." He tapped his chin. "Wait a moment, I know I'll remember.."

Fiora blushed a brighter red. "Oh, er, don't worry about it!" She waved her hand dismissively, sweating a bit. "There's no need to remember," she said, chuckling in embarrassment. "Just forget I even brought it up, okay? Anyway, that's the end of that- let's just talk about something else!" Shulk blinked. "Whatever you say, Fiora." _Yes! I think I pulled it off! He doesn't even suspect me, _Fiora thought triumphantly. _Though, I do hope he remembers some day...but maybe not now._ Her face was still red, and she was still sweating a bit.

"Fiora, you're a bit red," Shulk said as they began to walk back. "Are you okay?" Fiora touched her face, replying, "Oh no, I'm just fine. Don't worry."

The rest of the walk continued in mostly silence, with one of the two occasionally mentioning how nice it was out or how good the scenery was. They eventually entered the Military District, stopping. "You don't mind if I come back to the lab with you, right?" questioned Fiora. "Nah, it's fine," Shulk answered, leading her to the entrance to the Weapons Development Lab. They walked down the sloping tunnel, stopping in front of the main room of the lab. In the room was a red headed boy, leaning over the Monado.


	6. Chapter 5- Reyn and the Monado

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and constructive criticism! This is all really helpful, and I hope for some more in the future! Also I'm sorry for not having updated in so long; I've just been a bit busy in real life.**

Fiora stared at the buffer man, whose hand was on the Monado. "..Reyn?" she asked, tilting her head slightly in confusion. Shulk, on the other hand, looked startled. "Reyn! What are you doing!?" exclaimed Shulk, moving forward a few steps. Reyn spun around, gripping the Monado. "Sh-Shulk!?" he stammered. His grip tightened on the sword. "I-I..I'm just.."

While Reyn was attempting to form an excuse, the Monado's center slowly began to glow a light blue. A faint purple aura came from the sword as well. He opened his mouth to speak, he suddenly jerked forward and swung the sword and Shulk and Fiora. Both blondes moved to the side, Fiora stumbling back into the corner, trembling, while Shulk looked even more astonished. The Monado's center was fully glowing a bright blue, and it activated itself, the blade shining with a bright light. Reyn looked horrified, and the Monado seemed to be controlling him, as he staggered around the room unnaturally. He swung at the walls, the Monado seemingly dragging him all around the room. Shulk tried to stop Reyn multiple times, but the Monado made him wince away every time.

And finally, Reyn swung at the object Fiora was behind. Fiora stared, terrified, as she inched off to the side, but was still hit in the stomach by the Monado. She winced visibly, and stumbled further back into the corner, her eyes squeezed shut. The Monado seemed to have enough of Reyn, who fell to the ground with a loud "woah!" and released the sword, which slid across the floor and deactivated. "Reyn!" shouted Shulk, running to his friend. Fiora slowly walked out of the corner, raising her arms from her stomach and examining herself. Despite having been sliced right in the stomach by the thing, no wounds appeared. Fiora let out a sigh. "Goodness," she mumbled as she moved over to the other two. Reyn stood up and rubbed his shoulder. Then, he turned to Fiora, looking worried. "Fiora, are you okay?" he questioned. The girl sighed and nodded. "I'm fine," she replied.

Fiora looked over herself again, and Reyn continued rubbing his shoulder. The two were only distracted when Shulk finally spoke again. "It's broken," he stated, frowning. Fiora and Reyn both turned to Shulk, who was looking over the half of the object which had fallen on the floor, which sparked with purple light. Fiora's green eyes narrowed. "What do you mean, 'it's broken'!?" she exclaimed, sounding furious. "Why don't you care about me? I could have been killed, you know!" She stomped her foot slightly. Shulk seemed more focused on what he was working on, saying, "Well, you're not hurt, are you? The Monado can't cut Homs. Well, all people, for that matter."

"What's _more_ important," Shulk added, rather stern now, "What on Bionis were you thinking, Reyn?" He placed a broken part in his hand down and looked back to the defense force soldier. Reyn looked ashamed. "Sorry, Shulk," he said. "I came to ask a favor of you, but you weren't here, and then..I saw the Monado..and.." He scratched the back of his head and trailed off. Shulk sighed and resumed his work, replying, "Look Reyn, I know that I'm here a lot. But I need fresh air sometimes, too." He fell silent for a few moments before asking, "Is your body still numb?" Reyn didn't answer, and Shulk shook his head and stood up. "We have to be very careful with the Monado. It's not a toy," he stated. Reyn sighed and answered, "I know, man. I just..just wanted to touch it. I didn't know it would do...that. Sorry." Shulk crossed his arms and frowned. Reyn looked back to the Monado, which was still shaking slightly on the floor.

"But is it true?" he asked suddenly. "The Monado really can't cut people?" The smaller boy's gaze flicked to the Monado. "The pattern in the center- or maybe a symbol..." Shulk walked to the Monado and gently picked it up, walking back to the pedestal to place it back. "I think it shows which power it has at the moment," he mused. Reyn watched him as he passed. "You think it's..a symbol?" he asked. Shulk stopped before the pedestal and frowned. "Well, if I can just..find a way to increase the number of symbols..I should..." as he trailed off into silence, Fiora stalked over, standing behind him. There was a second of silence before Fiora said, "I'm sure that's all _very_ clever." Shulk blinked and turned around, looking at her in slight confusion.

"But!" exclaimed Fiora, frowning and crossing her arms, "Why were you more worried about a machine than me, Shulk!?" Shulk looked confused. "But I just...I just explained why," he stated. "That's not the point!" shouted Fiora. Shulk backed into the pedestal, stammering, "Sorry!" He banged the Monado against the pedestal. The Monado suddenly activated, sparking. Shulk groaned and fell forward a bit, while Fiora jerked backwards. Shulk panted slightly, gripping the Monado tightly. His blue eyes glowed ferociously as he stared down at the sword.

The scene was so bright..

_"Look at you! Worthless without the Monado!"_

_Shulk just briefly saw himself gripping the Monado with a worried expression. Then the scene changed to a large purple creature, which seemed somewhat like a human but also had some animalistic features, with a bright yellow glow around it. It changed again with a flash to a black-haired Homs woman in a mine environment holding a rifle and prepare to shoot. "Until I've scrapped each and every one of you!" the woman shouted. Her voice seemed to echo as the scene briefly flashed to a mechanical-looking human, then an older man who looked horrified and seemed to be shouting something._

_Again the scene changed, now to a woman with snowy white hair and a staff in front of a huge red ether deposit. He heard his own voice shouting. "So of course I want to get my revenge!" Now it was an older man with white wings on his head, turning around quickly. A cold voice echoed over the scenery like it was a movie. "Your blade...it did not cut deep enough."_ _And then he saw himself, terrified, apparently shouting something which he couldn't hear. A giant robot- no, a giant Mechon- with a face raised its needle-sharp claws and swung downwards mercilessly._

_The scene changed one last time to the Mechon's claws, coated in crimson blood. And now Shulk could hear what he had been screaming._

_"No!"_

The brightness faded. Shulk's eyes stopped glowing, going back to their normal state. The Monado was on the floor, completely deactivated. Shulk rested his hands on his knees, panting still. Whatever that- that dream was, it had taken a lot out of him, for sure. "Shulk!" exclaimed Fiora, hurrying over to the tired boy. "What on Bionis happened there!?" shouted Reyn. "Reyn...Fiora..uh.." Shulk stammered as he finally straightened up and let out a sigh. "Shulk, are you alright? Does..does it hurt?" asked Fiora gently. Shulk shook his head. "N-no, I'm fine." He glanced to Reyn. "Hey, Reyn..when you were holding the Monado, did you..see anything?"

Reyn looked genuinely confused. "Well, yeah." He rubbed the back of his head. "Y'know. A blue blade made of light came outta the sword, just like it just did now," he stated. Shulk shook his head and frowned. "No, I don't mean it like that. Like..feeling like time had stopped. And after that..." Reyn stared at the other boy like he had grown another head. "Time had stopped?" he questioned curiously. Shulk sighed and leaned against the pedestal, running a hand through his blonde hair. "So, it was only me who saw that?" he asked, looking from Fiora to Reyn. "That sounds strange," observed Fiora. "Do you think it's another, you know, Monado thing?"

"Who knows?" said Reyn with a shrug. "Anyway, it don't matter if a sword's good if that's what happen when you hold it." He turned to Shulk. "Looks like Dunban really is the only one who can use it," he added. Fiora looked suddenly irate. "I won't let my brother use it ever again!" she snapped. As Reyn turned to her, she added in a sadder tone, "Not after what it did to him." Reyn frowned at the woman. "Oh, sorry. I didn't really...mean it in that way..." he apologized. "Anyway, the point is that I'm not hurt. In fact, I'm fine," interrupted Shulk. "Being honest..this has happened a few times before. I've been researching the Monado for a long time now."

Fiora narrowed her eyes at Shulk. "Come on, Shulk! Don't act as if this is nothing!" she exclaimed. Shulk shrugged slightly, saying, "Look, just don't worry about it." He turned to Reyn. "Oh! And before I forget, what were you coming to ask me for, Reyn?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Ol' Square-tache put me on punishment duty cause I was late. Want to tag along?" he inquired. Shulk tilted his head and then remembered when Vangarre had been shouting at the soldiers earlier. "Oh, punishment. Had he hit you? He was pretty angry earlier," Shulk replied. Reyn ran his hand through his hair. "Well, that's not really important, y'know..."

After Shulk stared at him for a moment, he added, "...He did end up hitting me though. And after that, he made me do a thousand squats and a thousand sit-ups." Shulk winced. "Nasty," he commented. Reyn nodded, frowning. "And now I gotta go to Mag Mell Ruins, all to nab some Ether Cylinders," Reyn added. "For what?" questioned Shulk, slightly tilting his head. "For a crashed mobile artillery. They fixed the damage, but apparently we're all outta cylinders to move the thing," answered Reyn. Fiora finally asked, "So is the mobile artillery that machine that crashed into the house back in the residential district?"

"I think so," answered Shulk. Reyn glanced to Fiora, then Shulk, and asked, "You know your way around Mag Mell, right?" Shulk nodded slightly. "I do. I'll go with you, then." Reyn laughed. "Knew ya would. Thanks!" Fiora narrowed her eyes at the two. Placing her hands on her hips, she stated, "Hold on. Mag Mell is in Tephra Cave. And I heard around the colony that there's a Mell Lizard nest in there!" The two glanced at the girl, who let out a "hmph" and added, "I couldn't take it if anything happened to Shulk, you know that. He is delicate, not like you, Reyn." This earned her a small "Hey!" from Shulk and a "What are you on about?" from Reyn. "I'll be fine," said Shulk. "I can take care of myself, Fiora."

Fiora frowned. "But..." Reyn rolled his eyes. "I got it, I got it. Look, I'll make you a promise. Shulk won't have a scratch on him," he said. Fiora snorted and replied, "A promise doesn't mean much coming from you." She turned abruptly on her heel and stormed out of the lab, Shulk and Reyn watching her. There was a pause before Reyn spoke up.

"She don't trust me at all." Shulk shook his head slightly and replied,"She doesn't mean it." He turned to the entrance. "Come on Reyn, let's get going." Reyn sighed and nodded. "OK."

The two headed out of the lab, walking up the sloping tunnel and passing the workers there in silence. When they arrived at the top, they saw Fiora hadn't really left. She stood at the entrance, her arms crossed and a frown on her face. When Shulk passed her, she called him back. As he walked to her, she asked in a concerned voice, "Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything? Tephra Cave is dangerous, and you have to be prepared." Shulk smiled slightly. "Oh, no. I'm sure we have everything. But thanks, Fiora," he said. He then turned and walked out the entrance to join up with Reyn, Fiora watching him go.


	7. Chapter 6- Tephra Hill

**A/N: I know I said this before, but I really appreciate all the constructive criticism! Some things are bad habits, unfortunately, and it's kinda hard to break them, but I will try my best! Thank you for all your reviews!**

**Also, in this chapter I tried to separate the dialogue as you've been suggesting. I hope this makes it a little easier to read!**

* * *

The sun had risen to its highest point in the sky as Shulk and Reyn left the Weapon Development Lab, Fiora watching them go from her place at the entrance until they'd left her line of sight. She turned on her heel and walked down the tunnel, stopping only to talk to the blue nopon by the entrance to the lab.

"Where the Hom-homs going?" the nopon piped.

"To Tephra Cave, to gather ether cylinders," answered Fiora, brushing her hair out of her face.

"They going to collect ether cylinders?" asked the nopon, tilting its head slightly, its glasses sliding around. "But they no bring a transport case."

"They didn't bring a transport case?" questioned Fiora, her green eyes sparkling in faint worry.

"They no seem like they have one," answered the nopon, bouncing up and down.

"Oh, dear," muttered Fiora. "Thank you for telling me."

Twirling around, she ran her hand through her hair, narrowing her green eyes. Bouncing up and down on her heels, she walked down the tunnel until she reached the larger room of the Lab. Flicking her gaze left and right, she walked into the lab. "Aha," she muttered, whisking away to the desk behind the pedestal. Looking onto the chair, she spotted three large, black, duffle-bag looking containers. She picked them up and slung them over her shoulder.

"Of course they forgot it." Fiora sighed as she again brushed her hair away from her eyes.

She turned on her heel and began to walk out of the lab. Skipping out through the tunnel, she started on her way to the path to Tephra Cave.

-:-

Shulk followed the other man through the Military District, this time cutting straight through the open part of the District instead of skirting 'round the sides like he had earlier, since Colonel Vangarre had gone- probably back into the base, or something. However, before they could exit onto the bridge, a shout stopped them.

"'Ey, Shulk, Reyn!" The two turned and looked to the source of the voice- an older man with a red bandana.

"Hey, Dickson," greeted Reyn while the inventor next to him waved.

"Where are you two headed?" Dickson asked, resting a hand on his chin and slightly tilting his head.

"We're headed to Mag Mell Ruins," answered Shulk, and Reyn nodded, crossing his arms.

"Going to Mag Mell Ruins? What for, a Defense Force Mission?" Dickson inquired.

Shulk nodded. "That's right," he confirmed with a small smile.

Dickson tapped his chin, then nodded. "Sounds good, then." He laughed. "It's good for someone like you to go adventuring once in a while, ain't it? Haha."

The other two both let out a few chuckles. Reyn stated, "Well then, we'll be seein' ya, Dickson."

The older man nodded and waved. "Alright then. See ya," he said in farewell as Shulk and Reyn excited the Military District and walked onto the bridge.

The two walked across the bridge over the lake, the breeze blowing in east, gently flowing through trees as the clouds above parted, showing more of the sky. Reaching the center of the bridge, where it broke off into two more paths that lead to the Residential and Commercial Districts, Reyn and Shulk took the right path which lead to the Commercial District. After stepping off the bridge into the actual district, Shulk turned around to face the defense force soldier.

"You need anything from the stalls?"

Reyn shook his head. "Nope. How 'bout you?"

Shaking his head as well, Shulk continued through some buildings, winding along the streets, past some kids who were playing around by their parents shops. Skirting some stalls, the duo entered the Ether Light clearing. More stalls were open than before, many colors like purple, red, and blue, selling things such as ether lamps made from ether crystals for your house, to food, armor, and weaponry. The two males passed mostly in silence, except for calling greetings or waving to store owners as they passed. They passed the stalls, finally, going to the entrance of the colony.

"Wonder what Dunban's doin'." Reyn's gaze turned to the house owned by Fiora and her older brother, tilting his head on its side slightly. Shulk flicked his gaze to the house as well, shrugging as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"I wonder," he said, then turned back to the bridge that lead to the exit of the colony. "Come on, Reyn." He beckoned with his hand as he started crossing the bridge, Reyn hurrying after him. Looking out into the lake, Shulk spotted some Colony Piranhax hopping around in the water.

"Stayin' away from the beach, then?" Reyn said in a joking manner, Shulk rolling his eyes.

"Of course, unless you _want_ to be mauled by Brogs and Piranhax," he retorted, and the buffer man laughed.

Finally stepping on the grass at the edge of the bridge, Shulk ran his hand through his hair and took the straight path to Tephra Hill, unlike Fiora, who had earlier taken the branching path to Outlook Park. Dawn Hydrangeas blossomed through the fields, Little Skeeters buzzing around trees. Bushes sprouted near the paths, calls of White Beetles echoing out from them. Faint buzzing came from some patches of grass, signaling Prairie Dragonflies. They passed some fences where more animals perched. Snarling escaped a Hand Bunnit which hopped off the fence, its hand like tail thrashing side to side.

"I think it notices us," piped up Shulk, flicking his gaze back to the Bunnit following them. "I don't think it's gonna go away either." He stared at the Bunnit's furious expression.

"Then there's only one thing ta do." Reyn punched his hand with his fist. Shulk unsheathed his Junk Sword and Reyn took out his guarder as the Bunnit pawed at the ground, then launched itself at them. Shulk skirted to the side as Reyn hit the Bunnit over the head with his guarder. Stunned, the Bunnit was slashed to the side by Shulk's Stream Edge. Reyn lifted his guarder as the Bunnit lunged to Shulk and slashed his leg with a hiss, only to be swiped under its legs by Reyn. Toppled and struggling, the Bunnit was vulnerable to more of Shulk and Reyn's slashes. It struggled to its feet, and in one last ditch effort, it swung at Reyn, just barely scraping his arm before it was stabbed by Shulk. Flopping to the ground, it stirred no more.

"Just some Stiff Hairs," observed Shulk, kneeling down to the Bunnit, Reyn looking over his shoulder. "Nothing we need."

Reyn nodded. "Alright." The inventor stood up, then followed Reyn as he started further down the path. The two rounded a corner, entering a more tree-covered area in between the cliffs. The Wood Bunnits and Little Skeeters remained peaceful, hopping and flying around the forest-like area. Moving further more, they passed some Hand Bunnits and Wood Bunnits as they exited the tree-covered area. The path led onto a cliff which curved around a mountain, fenced off so no one would topple over the edge. Some Wood Bunnits played around here, eyeing the duo with interest as they passed. A Little Skeeter sat on a Dawn Hydrangea, peeking at them from the flower's place beneath a single tree.

A loud buzzing made Shulk and Reyn look up, only for Shulk to be tackled by a large bug. Blue eyes dilating, Shulk smacked the thing with his sword, watching it slide to the edge of a tree.

"Caterpile," said Reyn, grabbing his guarder and staring at the bug. The green, shiny thing- called a Common Caterpile- lifted itself and charged forward. Shulk and Reyn both slid out of its way and it skidded to a halt, trying to steady itself. Reyn dashed forward, slicing it as he went, and its legs shuddered. It skuttled backwards away from the soldier, trying to gain its bearings, only to be slammed on the head by Shulk. Shaking its head, it turned to face the other male, and Shulk narrowed his eyes, gripping the sword tightly as he prepared for it to attack. Seeing an opportunity, Reyn hurried to the side, signaling to Shulk with his hand. Shulk nodded, and as the Caterpile leaped, he swung to the side. The caterpile was flung to the side, stopping before Reyn, and Reyn slammed his guarder down on it, killing it.

"Ooh! A crystal!" exclaimed Shulk, spotting a glow by the Caterpile's body. Leaning down, he picked the crystal up, and looked it over.

"Think we could use it for anything?" asked Reyn, looking to his friend.

"Someone might need one back in the colony," replied Shulk, starting to walk again, Reyn keeping pace with him. The duo continued up some sloping hills, the sun moving further across the sky. Soft wing cooled them off as they trucked onwards, passing more Caterpiles and variants of Bunnits, which mostly left them alone- just a hiss or chittering here and there. Some rocks started to stick out from the ground in a more tree-covered area, which Shulk and Reyn passed with ease. Finally, the two arrived at a cliff that was also fenced off.

"Man, I love to look at this view every time I come here," stated Reyn, looking out over the cliff. The whole colony was visible from the height they were at, bathed in the sunlight.

"So do I, especially at nighttime," agreed Shulk. They lifted their gazes from the scenery and turned, walking down the path. The pathway led to a opening inside one of the larger cliffs, which the two stopped in front of. They heard scuffling noises from inside the tunnel, making the two look at each other in confusion, until a voice sounded from inside the opening.

"You forgot something!" Fiora chimed, walking out onto Tephra Hill. She held three items up which looked like duffle bags and smiled. "You'll be needing the transport cases, won't you?"

Shulk and Reyn looked briefly shocked, before Shulk recovered and said, "Fiora." Reyn reached out to take the transport cases, but Fiora tugged them away from him with a chuckle, making him gasp.

"Ah ah ah," she said, shaking her head, "I'm coming along as well." She smiled briefly. "You know, I'd feel better going with you than sitting around worrying about you." She swung the containers over her shoulder and turned to face the entrance. "So," she announced in a business-like tone, "let's get moving."

Her footsteps grew quieter as she reentered the tunnel. Shulk sighed, brushing his hair out of his face and placing his hands on his hips. Reyn turned to look at him and the inventor frowned, waiting for the other to speak. Reyn simply shook his head.

"I knew she didn't trust me," muttered Reyn.

Shulk smiled apologetically and shrugged. "Looks like it."

Reyn rolled his eyes, stretching, and followed Fiora into the tunnel. Sighing, Shulk trailed behind him.


	8. Chapter 7- Machines

Dark, dank and cold with a low ceiling, Tephra Cave was not a comfortable place. This was what Shulk, Reyn, and Fiora were reminded of when they entered the cavernous place. All of Tephra Cave- including Tephra Path, the entrance to the cave- was always moist. Water constantly and loudly dripped somewhere or the other in the cave, making it a hot spot for monsters that excelled in hearing. The monsters also were good at camouflaging themselves with the blue-gray stone walls and floor. Brushing themselves off with a couple shivers, the friends started their trek into the large tunnel.

They passed the first couple torches with no sign of animals or openings to larger areas. That being said, torches propped up on large sticks were rather common in Tephra Cave- it was a rather explored area, at least by the Defense Force of Colony 9, and it offered its fair share of materials for colonists to use if they couldn't import from one of the other colonies on Bionis.

Fiora let out a sigh, making her two companions glance up. They had finally reached a wider area of the cave, and with it, monsters. This time they had discovered Bunnivs- cavern counterparts to the Bunnits, they looked quite similar, having long ears and light gray fur, and of course, the hand-like tails. A Willow Bunniv, the leader of the group of three Bunnivs which was holding wood it had scavenged from somewhere, lifted its nose and sniffed, then turned its head abruptly to the group of Homs, letting out a soft growl. Two Clap Bunnivs, its companions, which held nothing in their tails, swiftly spun towards the three, and positioned themselves besides their leader, growling in unison. Reyn rolled his eyes confidently, taking out his guarder, the other two taking out their weapons as well. Fiora brandished her double knives, watching intently as the Bunnivs prepared to launch themselves at the three.

-:-

Fighting monsters in Tephra Cave was same old, same old, to put it simply. It was either a variation of a Brog- a monster native to wet or moist areas, commonly found on Colony 9's beaches or, of course, in Tephra- or different kinds of Bunnivs, which were just about everywhere. There were also different Caterpile types, living in nests with their fierce mothers in caves, but that was just about it. After ducking their way through tunnels and other openings, the trio finally walked into an opening that was more than just more dark and moist cave. The walls in here looked much more like someone had actually built them, but were covered in places by moss. Some crates were on the ground, obviously a mark of Homs, and a ramp led upwards.

Fiora tilted her head to one side as her green gaze flitted over the room. "Are these the Mag Mell Ruins?" She glanced to the two males.

Reyn looked just as confused. "Haven't you been here before?"

The knife-wielder's answer was simple. "Nope," she replied flatly with a shake of her head.

Shulk put in, "The Defense Force often uses these ruins for training, but I come here to do some research." He laughed slightly, looking to Fiora. "It's not really a place where people _go._"

"Not surprising," added Reyn. "Loads of the monsters 'round here use Mechon parts as armor."

Fiora thought about this for a moment, before asking the both of them, "Was this place built by the Mechon?"

The inventor tilted his head, before answering, "I don't think so. I mean, there's a path for people to get in, so it could have been some kind of vehicle."

The buffer man seemed interested as he turned to Shulk. "Like the Defense Force hover transports?" he wondered.

Fiora, on the other hand, looked to the ruins, then back to her friends. "But it's so big," she said in awe.

Shulk swiftly glanced to Fiora then to the ruins as well. "It's amazing technology," he conceded with a nod of his head. "I wonder what kind of people made it," he added in wonder.

"I ain't got a clue," Reyn replied, leaning against one of the crates.

Shulk sighed. "Let's get moving," he stated. "The Ether Cylinders are close by now."

Reyn and Fiora nodded in agreement and the three set off up the ramp, ignoring some Bunnivs nearby. The Mag Mell ruins were certainly strange, though, but had a sense of wonder about them, at least to Shulk. One room had a strange object in the middle, with deactivated lights- well, all but one were deactivated, the powered one still pulsing red. Mag Mell ruins was also full to the brim with automatic doors, strange for 'ruins', especially since little buildings in the colony itself had automatic doors. The only thing that really made sense to Shulk about the place was that it was infested by Mell Lizards, which the group tried to avoid getting in fights with while they passed by.

After more walking through a more cave-like part of the ruins, the party finally exited the cave. They emerged onto a grassy hill, which was bathed in the light of the setting sun.

"Whew," exclaimed Reyn, taking in a deep breath. "Fresh air at last!" His antics made Shulk and Fiora roll their eyes, albeit with a smile.

This place also had a wonderful view of Colony 9, which Fiora insisted they at least take a few seconds to admire. At the end of the hill was an entrance to another more technological room, which had been their goal to get to the whole time as it housed the Ether Cylinders. After breaking away from the cliff, the three friends finished their walk down the hill and entered into the room, gazing around.

"Right here!" shouted Reyn triumphantly. He turned to his friend. "Thanks for the help, Shulk. I'll start to gather them up, you two just hold on a 'sec."

Fiora stared at the walls in awe. "They're full of Ether Cylinders!" she exclaimed. Then she tilted her head ever so slightly. "Wait, why do we have to come all the way here to gather Ether Cylinders? I thought there was an Ether Cylinder fueling station back in the colony."

"Well," said Shulk, jumping to the answer, "it can take a long time to refine ether back in the colony. And of course, cylinderisation fails sometimes." He shrugged, gazing at the cylinder-filled walls. "Besides, there are so many here. It's very reliable."

"Right," called Reyn from his place on the opposite end of the room. "The Anti-Air Batteries and mobile artillery are standardized for these cylinders, so we can use 'em right away."

Fiora nodded. "I see," she answered. She gazed around the room again. "You know, this place is in rather good condition considering it's ancient."

Shulk stared at the ceiling. "It might be," he replied, "that there's some kind of technology being used to preserve it." He sighed and turned to look at the cylinders in the walls. "Such a shame we don't know its secret..it could be used for so much."

"Shulk..?" Fiora asked confusedly.

The boy looked back at her and smiled slightly. "But I'll solve it one day and show you." He looked back to the walls. "After all, if it's just something someone made in the past, it's not incomprehensible." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "We'll come to understand it one day."

Reyn rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Don't go trying to hard," he advised. "We can come and get cylinders whenever we need to. It's a good place for Defense Force training, too."

Fiora let out a snicker at Reyn's last statement. "Yeah," she replied with a smirk, "so good you didn't even want to come here without Shulk!" Rolling her eyes, she added, "Anyway, did you finish collecting cylinders?"

The Defense Force member chose to ignore Fiora's first sentence. "Yep, all done. Thanks," he said.

Fiora rolled her eyes. "Just come by yourself from now on."

Shulk suddenly turned to them. "Shhh!" he hissed in a low voice. "Be quiet."

A loud rumbling noise became apparent. Fiora and Reyn backed up next to Shulk, and the three searched for the cause of the noise, not moving an inch. Loud beeping sounded from above, similar, Shulk noted, to what the Anti-Air Batteries made. Descending from above came strange robots, white and arch-shaped with a strange red "eye" in the middle. They thunked onto the ground and Fiora gasped as she looked at them.

"A-Are they Mechon?" she stammered.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Shulk. "But it seems we have to destroy them!"

As the three friends unsheathed their weapons, Reyn shouted, "Just leave them to me!"

The three charged at the two machines. Seeing an advantage, Shulk pointed to one of the Ancient Machines before launching himself to it and attacking it with various slashes. Understanding Shulk's signal, Fiora and Reyn too hurried to the machine. They pummeled on it, but one in itself was a tough foe. It hit them with force, though wasn't good at preforming combos. Shulk staggered backwards as Reyn toppled the thing, and used Light Heal to heal a particularly bloody wound the Machine had inflicted on him. The other Machine was no slouch either, attacking with just as much power as the first, but the group still focused on the one.

Reyn slashed one Ancient Machine with his guarder, smacking it into the other. The second was knocked back, the first slightly dazed as Fiora darted to its side and beat down on it, Shulk preforming a quick slash to its back. After a quick smack between the three, Fiora finally brought her knives down on it, cutting straight through. Reyn grunted, wiping one of his wounds with his hand, and they turned to the next Ancient Machine. After Shulk quickly healed Fiora, they charged in, smacking and slashing the robot viciously. As it was three-on-one, the Machine stood absolutely no chance, and was quickly defeated by the three friends.

"Fiora, are you okay?" asked Shulk in worry, turning to the female next to him.

"I'm fine," replied Fiora. "How about you?"

Shulk smiled slightly. "I'm alright, thanks to you and Reyn, of course."

The said red-head stared at the remains of the machines. "What on Bionis were those!?" he exclaimed. "I've never seen a thing like them."

"Were they Mechon?" questioned Fiora in fear as she stared at the things.

Shulk simply shook his head. "No." He walked over to the machines. "I think they were left by the civilization that built this vehicle."

"They didn't seem like Mechon to me," agreed Reyn, gazing at the machines, which were illuminated by the moon that had just risen in the sky. "But why'd they just show up now?"

His friend simply shrugged. "I don't know," Shulk answered. "But they were probably built to protect this place. They might have been activated in response to...something. But I don't think that could have been us."

Fiora shuddered. "Please, let's go back. I-I don't wanna be here anymore."

"Me neither," Shulk agreed, "and we already got the cylinders."

Shulk turned to leave, when suddenly loud sirens blared. He stopped, and, like his comrades, looked around in fear.

"What's going on?" Reyn shouted.

"Listen," breathed Fiora in fear. "What is that!?"

Shulk didn't hesitate. "That sound.." he muttered as he dashed out. Reaching the cliff, he looked left and right in the dark. He then looked up and gasped. "In the sky!" he exclaimed loudly, causing Fiora and Reyn to gaze up too.

A robot swooped over the city, larger than any he'd ever seen, though he couldn't make out its details. It left trails of blue ether behind it as it soared through the sky like a hawk, circling over the city. Letting out another gasp as he spun around and saw more coming from above, he cried, "It's a..!"

"This can't be!" came Fiora's shout.

"No way!" exclaimed Reyn.

Airships transporting more robots began dropping them as soon as they flew over the city.

"Mechon!" Shulk shouted in alarm.

"How!?" cried Fiora. More and more forces were being dropped in over the colony, the three watching in horror. "Didn't Dunban d-destroy them all a year ago?"

Shulk looked at the Ancient Machines and then the Mechon. "Maybe that mechanism responded to the Mechon..."

"We need to get back to the Colony!" shouted Reyn in panic.

Shulk nodded and tore away, Fiora and Reyn following in a frenzy.


End file.
